The standardization of culture conditions and the establishment of cell lines has made cell culture a valuable tool. The cell and tissue culture core will provide physical and personnel support for the projects within the SCOR. Services provided by the cell and tissue culture facility include the monitoring and maintenance of equipment, stocking tissue culture glassware, plasticware, sterile media, and growth serum, and most importantly preparing, maintaining and supplying cultures of bovine chondrocytes and chondrosarcoma chondrocytes. Cells will be prepared in the core facility for each major experiment, which will allow for the most efficient use of space and time. Isotope incorporation studies, experiments involving the use of drug treatment or other reagents can be carried out in the facility with the investigators performing the special biochemical analyses in their own laboratories. The cell and tissue culture core facilitate the progress of the individual projects.